Vegeta Character Facts
Vegeta the main character of dragonball franchise, vegeta is also the prince of the fallen saiyan race. Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. As a Baby Vegeta was taking away from his mother and father to serve as Frieza's Worker because Frieza knew Vegeta would grow up to be powerful and can do his dirty work with no problem with the exception of having too other saiyan by his side helping Nappa,Raditz. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Vegeta is extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta has proven himself a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiyans. But all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, and he will do whatever it takes even if it means tourchring his body and putting his life in danger. Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical, A tragic example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor However, he does delight in mocking his enemies. Unlike many characters in dragonball series vegeta pride wills him to be the best and without his pride he is nothing. After Frieza's death by future Trunks Vegeta remains on earth and falls in love with bulma which they had too children Trunks an Bulla and soon after the Kid Buu saga he becomes leader of the Z-Fighters and Becomes earth hero. This is Vegeta's least used transformation. He was seen within this form five times in the series. His size is paramount, his ears are keen enough to hear a pin drop from a mile away. His eyes are big and red. He has sharp teeth, and a large "U" shaped mouth. Unlike Goku and Gohan, Vegeta retains his rationality when transformed. He is much more powerful than his normal form when transformed, and easily crushed Goku, who exclaimed that not even a Kaio-ken x 5 would work on him. Vegeta claimed that the power of the Great Ape form is ten times that of the Saiyan's base form. If this math can be applied to the power levels reported by scouters, his power level in this form would be around 180,000 (which is the same as Goku's when he fought the Ginyu Force on Namek). 180,000 is also his power This is Vegeta's Super Saiyan form. Though it was only a Saiyan Legend, Vegeta was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could avenge his race by having the power to defeat Frieza. Goku achieved the state prior to Vegeta however as did Future Trunks, which only fueled his desire to unlock the potential hidden within him (though chronologically, Future Vegeta actually achieved it before Future Trunks). Vegeta first showed off the Super Saiyan state while he was fighting Android 19, ripping off the Android's arms and thereby rendering it unable to keep absorbing his energy, after which he reduced it to a lifeless head with the Big Bang Attack. In this form, his power greatly increases from his regular level. His hair turns blond, the irises of his eyes become green, and he acquires a golden aura just as Goku had done before him. He gains a slight muscle increase as well. Super Saiyan level. At this level, Vegeta personally calls himself "Super Vegeta." He has the same basic golden features of his Super Saiyan level, only now his muscles are much larger. His hair also is bigger and slightly sharper, and he looks and acts more dominant. Due to Vegeta's muscle mass increase, he is much stronger than in his Super Saiyan form, and his speed and agility are unencumbered, unlike the 3rd Stage Ascended Saiyan, which significantly decreases speed (but greatly increases in strength). Vegeta went through this transformation when he was training to fight Cell in his Semi-Perfect form and he fought, as well as Cell in his Perfect form (where he is outmatched, and knocked out with his face to the ground after a hard hit to the spine, reverting him to base form). It is suggested by Tien that this form had a power equal to Perfect Cell's, and by Piccolo that Vegeta only lost against Cell because he fought sloppily as when Vegeta used the Final Flash attack, he destroyed a large portion of his body, but he had to redirect the majority of the power of his blast upwards to avoid destroying the planet, and it assumed that Cell escaped the brunt of the attack. Had Cell taken the brunt, he might have actually been destroyed. However it was soon realized that Cell was really holding back. #16 also notes that although Cell had grown much stronger after absorbing Android 18, he was still ahead in every way, though Vegeta is able to tell that Cell was holding back his power, and this is proven when Cell does not use anything close to his full power to defeat Vegeta with ease. Vegeta was awakened to his Super Saiyan 2 form by the training he and trunks did in space. In this form Vegeta can unleash massive energy from within by the change of his emotions. Vegeta has achieved this level by fighting Dr.Wheelo in space Vegeta is able to put unlimited energy in this form and easily defeats Dr.Wheelo. Unlike Goku Vegeta's power in this form doesn't drain because he found away to fully control it, As a Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta can provide unlimited energy. Majin Vegeta is the form Vegeta takes when Babidi harnesses the evil in Vegeta's heart to take control of him, giving him a significant boost in power. While having the Majin seal on his forehead, dark black lines around the eyes, and increased muscle mass puff up to the level that veins appear all over Vegeta's body and face. Vegeta's true dark nature is reawakened and in turn, he becomes more powerful than he was before. Majin Vegeta usually fights at the level of Super Saiyan 2 and his power is even more stronger than Goku at his Super Saiyan 2 level. Vegeta is killed by his devastating Final Explosion as a last resort to destroy Majin Buu, he loses his Majin form. Vegeta was able to achieve this form by Dr.Myuu blutz wave machine energy flowing threw his veins which is necessary for a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape. His enormous power allowed him to then transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then, upon gaining control of himself, he transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta was able to accomplish this transformation after gaining control of the Golden Great Ape transformation. Vegeta's features are quite different from his previous forms: his hair style changes, becoming longer, more "wild", a dark brown in color, and extending past his shoulders. His eyes are aqua-colored with a red outline, and he has red fur on the upper part of his body, except for the chest. Vegeta's power in this form in Dragonball gt is not stronger than is omega shenron and is proven to a bit more stronger. Vegeta is able to transform into this state without the ability of having a tail after baby cut if off to stop vegeta from killing him. Like Majin Vegeta, this is a form outside the normal Saiyan transformations. This was achieved when Vegeta was cut and then infected by the alien Baby. Vegeta was able to resist the takeover longer than anyone else but eventually Baby took control. Baby seems to have fused with Vegeta more completely than any of his other hosts, none of which were transformed. In the early stage, Vegeta's hair turns gray in favor of the golden color of Super Saiyan, and red marks appear on his face. There is also a massive power augmentation. In this form, Baby is completely unfazed by a full force punch to the face from a Super Saiyan 3 Goku, even before being altered to augment his strength. baby knew vegeta was the strongest person in the world after witnessing his power so he deided to find away to get his body. Once Baby Vegeta gathers energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bulla, Vegeta's body goes through further developments. These include an increase of muscle mass that rips apart his shirt, his eyes becoming blue-colored visors, red lines sprawling across his chest and forehead, the acquiring of large metallic shoulder pads, and Vegeta's hair returning to its original length. Baby does not assume this form for long, as he soon gains enough energy to prompt his next transformation. After sapping his mind slaves of their energies worldwide, Baby again transforms, his being dominating Vegeta's body so much that it bears a great resemblance to his real form. He now wears a black bodysuit with red and gold-colored gloves, boots, and shoulder pads. His physical structure has been completely altered, now bearing almost no resemblance to Vegeta, but rather mimicking a humanoid version of Baby's adult form. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta is the form that Baby achieved after receiving Blutz Waves from Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator. Baby transforms into a Golden Great Ape. This is his strongest form, as shown when he easily pounded super saiyan 4 Goku. Despite his immense size, he is surprisingly fast as he was able to surpass Super Saiyan 4 Goku's speed with ease. This Transformation is similar to when Vegeta was Majin, For example(this in this form it unleashes the pure dark nature that is deep within the body). In the Super Saiyan 5 state Vegeta gives off massive energy, in one burst he can destroy the universe. Unlike Vegeta's other Super Saiyan transformation he is very hesitant to transform into Super Saiyan 5 because of the massive energy and also because he never found away to completely control it. Vegeta Began to achieve this form by completely whipping his memory of the lives he saved, all the good he has did, and the family and friends he has now. Soon his heart turns black, soulless, unforgiving, and ruthless. and the only thing Vegeta want to accomplish in this form is death and destruction. The appearance of the Super Saiyan 5 is similar to Majin Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 and 4, His muscle mass increases immensely, Veins pop out of his head and his eye are pure blood red. Vegeta hair grows to the same length as the Super saiyan 3. Unlike the red color fur as Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5 fur color is purple and grey. When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences. The skin tone becomes darker. The hair lifts up slightly and adopts a reddish-purple coloring. The Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red. The overall body structure appears to become thinner and slightly taller. The aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. The power of this form is great enough to allow Vegeta to fight on par with the God of Destruction Bills, This form also allows the user to sense godly ki, and they can absorb attacks by consuming ki. Unlike other Super Saiyan forms, which almost always required some form of rage triggered transformation, Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan God quite peacefully, utilizing the power of himself, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Bulla. The Saiyans hold their hands, and Vegeta is surrounded by a blue aura while powering up to this form. He then floats into the air as the transformation continues. Vegeta then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura. This is the full power form of the Super Saiyan God. Vegeta achieved this levels of power by witnessing the universe about to be destroyed and bills smacking bulma to the ground. In this form the apperence and power is completely different, his fur comes back and its pure gold and hair, he still has the flame-like aura. And the ability to still sense godly ki, an absorb ki attacks, Also when Vegeta is in this state he is immortal, no damage can be obtained in this state, has the ability to heal himself and others, bring the dead back to life, and restore planets. Unlike the regular Super Saiyan God form as the full power Super Saiyan Vegeta's muscle is extremely massive, This form puts more stress on the users body but somehow does not wear them out.